dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Kame House
This is where Master Roshi lives. You may train under master Master Roshi the same as Goku and Krillin did, or you can role play. So this is where the great Master Roshi lives, Tensho thinks. "Master Roshi I've come here to train!" Endo *flies in* *lands* "Hello There Tensho" "Hi." Tensho replies. "And What Race would you be"Says Endo wondering "Namekian."He answers,"And you?" "Halfbreed Saiyan/Android"Endo says "Cool." "wanna train" Endo says "I'm waiting for Master Roshi to train me. I think he's asleep." "I am also ROSHI"Endo yells "............Ok." Says a confused Tensho. "Are you guys looking for Roshi?" Launch (blue hair) asks politely "Ya," Tensho says, "have you seen him?" "He is out in the city, he says he has to go look to buy some underwear" Launch says "Ok, I'll just wait here." Tensho sits. Ultimate,walking from the cementary, senses two higher then normal power levels heading to Kame's house. "Why do i recognize those power levels, better go check it out." Ultimate then flies to Kame's House "Hello" Ultimate says landing on the island. Ultimate then sees lanch (blue hair) "Wow, i've never seen a womon with blue hair before,my name is Ultimate Trevauntee but you can call me Tre, nice to meet you." He says kissing her hand "Sheesh," Tensho says, "How long does it take to buy some underwear? Maybe he got lost. I'll go find him. Bye." Suddenly a small boy walks down the stairs. He is suprised by all of the people at his house. "What are all of you doing here? Are you looking for Master Roshi?" He walks farther in. "Uncle Roshi went to North City. Something about underwear. I'm Krillin. Well, so is my dad. So, I'm Krillin Jr." He just decides to go on with what he is doing. "I'm gonna go to school now. I hope you will find Roshi!" Krillin Jr. flys off. *An odd ship lands near the shore and the cockpit opens. Natch sits in the sand of Master Roshi's island and just stares at the sea,"I can't believe it.....I'm a murder", Natch says. A muscular figure with hair similar to Goku walks out of the ship. Category:Locations Category:Earth A large, strange rock flies out of nowhere, reading on it "An orchestra, with wonderful sounds, 11, piping for a crowd." Kalloso was flying around, looking for the trainer known as Roshi. In order to defeat scoundrels of evil, he knew he was going to need his help. First by using his training to go into superhuman levels, than to train with Korin for basic Ki attacks and more sophisticated attacks. The young 16- year old Namekian hopped down on the beach, but he couldn't help but notice other people, which seemed to be a fellow Namekian, a Saiyan (or is it a half- Saiyan? Kalloso is not certain on that.), a human, and one person he couldn't seem to recognize, and a rock that seemed to say, "An orchestra, with wonderful sounds, 11, piping for a crowd." He went to the small group, and said, "Hello. Do you know where the human known as Roshi is? I wish to seek training from him." He decided to lay off the subject of the rock for now, since Kalloso was fairly confident the group didn't know either. Hokus and Hope Hokus would land on the island and open and lay down in a tree. Hope appeared in a flash of light, frowning. "I thought I got it right this time...where am I?" Hokus would hear the question and answer her with his eyes closed. "This is Kame House." "Wha-Hokus?" Hope looked around, spotting him. Unsure of how to respond, she continued rather lamely, "...what are you doing here?" Explains why I ended up here... thought Hope. "I was looking for a spot to relax while Alyra's in the Hospital." He would say, rolling his head over the edge to talk to her. "What? Did something happen!?" She said, startled, but paused for a second, "...or she's getting more upgrades..." she said sheepishly. Hokus would chuckle a bit before saying, "It's the upgrades. So, why are you here?" "I was trying to use teleportation magic to get home, but I ended up here instead of Glanzende..." responded Hope. "Oh, well I can help you with teleportaion if you want." Hokus said jumping down from the tree. "Really?" Hope looked up at him. "When can we start?" Hokus would sporatically teleport around. "Now if you like." Hope looked to a spot next to Hokus, and tried teleporting there. She ended up thirty feet in the air. "What the..." She managed to say before she fell. Hokus would catch her before she hit the ground, and set her down gently. "I think the problem with you, is that you're trying to hard. Just think about where you want to go, focus for a second or less, and just let the energy move you." She tried again, and when Hope opened her eyes she was standing on the other side of Hokus. "...Did it work?" "Only if you're where you wanted to be." Hokus would say shrugging. "Hmm..." She glanced towards a tree, trying to teleport next to it. She ended up right at the top. "Aw, still off...but I'm getting better, I think. Not as bad as ending up on the wrong planet..." "Progress is good. Very good." Hokus would say clapping for Hope. "Let's try again..." This time she succeeded in teleporting next to Hokus, about two feet away. "Alright, just keep practicing and you'll get the hang of it. Soon it'll be second nature." Hokus would say teleporting away for a second and coming back with some soda for the both of them. "Want some?" "Thanks." She leans against a tree, opening her soda and taking a sip. "Thanks for the help." "No problem Hope. You are my step daughter anyways." Hokus says taking a sip of his soda. Category:Earth RP Areas